sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Empress Maria the Mouse
Empress Maria is the queen of the land of Oster and a progressive protagonist in Jaredthefox92’s Sonic fan series, Flawed Deities. She is a Mobian mouse and was born into rule during troubling times in her country and is believed to be the first and one of the most successful female rulers in her nation’s history. She is known to be a huge proponent of education and the sciences and thus she has led to social policies that would ensure the healthy rise of education and learning for her people for generations to come. Also her diplomatic skills are unquestionable. She is also a devout follower of Derr, and often is seen talking in her courtyard by her lonesome to the great Question God on matters concerning her countries’ fate. Appearance: Maria is a small and petit, yet elegant and womanly mouse. Her fur color is snow white. She is known to have rosy red cheeks and eyes that are a concentric circle of blue-green around a circle of golden brown. She seems to enjoy wearing long and elegant dresses of red to match her white fur. She is often seen with her hair bowed up in a modest and well-kept manner as one would expect from many a royal. Personality: Maria first and foremost puts her country in top priority above all else. She is very bold and dignified, being one of Eurish’s most ambitious and charismatic leaders in the Mobian League Council. Her wisdom in dealing with matters such as foreign policy, education, and dealing with the protection of her country from certain unsavory individuals such as Arnzarel and his demonic hordes have proven her place as one of Oster’s greatest, if not the greatest leader in Mobian history. On a personal level Maria tends to be very old fashioned, yet mindful of the finer things in life. She adores having luncheons in her courtyard, as well as coffee and tea parties. She is known to have a taste for the classical genre of music and is often seen attending waltz and political parties. History: Early Reign At the very beginning Empress Maria’s rise to the throne was at the very start, fraught with uncertainty and controversy. Being the only heir to her father, King Charles, she was seen as an invalid choice to ascend to rule due to her countries conservative political policies at the time. Despite this her father issued a Pragmatic Sanction of his daughter personally endorsing her right to take the crown as his successor. However following his death foreign invades from the Army of the Damned, and forces under Eggman not only challenged the safety of her country, but her right to uphold the safety and defense of her country. However backed by her Eurishian allies, and the kingdoms of SOL and Acorns, Maria was adamant in resisting these invading foreign powers. Sadly however her father’s death left her nations treasure depleted, and her forces poorly equipped and lacking the manpower of the invaders. During this time Maria would often consult her patron god, Derr for guidance and support in how to properly defend her beloved fatherland. New Allies, and New Foes. Eventually her Mobian allies in the other kingdoms began to fight back against the oppression of the Egg Empire. As more and more nations in Eurish joined the freedom fighters to finally push out Eggman and his lackeys out of Eurish, Maria saw the opportunity to make greater diplomatic ties and gain support to the defense of Oster. As the Mobian Defense League was created Maria saw this as a golden opportunity and personally committed her country into becoming a faithful member that could offer less, combative aid towards the cause of liberating Eurish in return for military support by her allies in the league. Oster signed an agreement of friendship and alliance with the Mobian League and got the support it badly needed, eventually the MDL forces were able to successfully push out Eggman and his invaders from the kingdom, and however a new threat was on the horizon, one that was ordained by the very gods themselves. Soon the Eternal Army would pose a threat of rebellion and wreak havoc not only in other countries in Eurish, but in the very heartland of Oster as well. Category:Females Category:Mice